


of sunflowers and yellow warblers

by gayzebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, steddie, they really out here bein in love and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzebos/pseuds/gayzebos
Summary: stan never thought a flower could mean so much. but on a birdwatching trip, eddie proves him wrong.





	of sunflowers and yellow warblers

Colors of dark blue and orange faded seamlessly in the sky, a gradient Stan always found himself enthralled with, especially on these morning rides. His feet worked slowly on the pedals; He always took his time when he could. His hand found its way off the handlebar and into his hair, fixing it despite the possibility of the wind sweeping it back to where it was seconds later.

The boy hit a stop, smiling warmly as he reached the familiar park. It was quite possibly his “happy place,” although Stan never thought he would truly have one. However, it seemed that these early morning bird-watchings proved him wrong, something that didn’t happen too often. He checked his phone, and of course, it was nearing 6:30. He took a deep breath, sitting down on a bench and waiting.

Soon enough, he heard a soft, yet confident voice behind him- a voice he could never get tired of. When he turned around, he felt a grin forming as a smaller boy walked toward him, backpack on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Stan, I had to make sure Ma didn’t wake up and-”

“Eddie,” Stan smiled, patting the seat next to him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

Eddie gulped a bit and nodded, managing to calm himself down. He sat down next to the other boy, smiling small.

“I um, I brought you something.”

“Oh?”

Eddie’s smile widened as he looked at Stan excitedly. Stan lightly punched his shoulder.

“Come on, show me!”

“Fine, fine.”

The smaller opened his backpack, pulling out binoculars and a small book. Stan’s eyes widened, and a grin took over his face.

“Are those-”

“The binoculars you were eyeing earlier? Yeah, I slipped away when you were arguing with Richie.”

Stan rolled his eyes.

“Like you don’t?”

  
Eddie huffed.

“That’s not the point. The point is, they’re yours now, and I got you a book of birds native to Maine.”

The other couldn’t stop smiling, and he pulled Eddie in for a hug. Eddie felt his breath hitch a bit, letting it out in a laugh.

“Thanks, Eddie,” he pulled away. “Really.”

A look of fondness spread across the smaller’s face.

“No problem, Stanny.”

Stan took the binoculars in his hands, looking them over carefully. He glanced over at Eddie, who was eyeing him nervously.

“Don’t worry. I like them, I promise,” he said, giving a reassuring smile.

Time passed, and as Stan flipped through the book, he noticed small notes on the bottom of each page The notes were on symbolism, a thought that had never really occurred to him when studying birds. One in particular caught his eye, and as he skimmed through the paragraph, he smiled, being reminded of a certain someone.

He looked over at that someone, who was nose deep in a book himself, only about flowers rather than birds.

“Hey, Eddie?”

Eddie looked over and hummed in response, to which Stan simply showed him the book and pointed at a section of a page.

“The yellow warbler typically symbolizes a voice that cannot be ignored. Though they may be small, they are mighty, and can be heard from miles away… Their courage is undeniable.”

The chestnut-haired boy smiled softly as he read through, and looked up with a bit of confusion, his brow furrowed.

Stan smiled back sheepishly.

“It reminded me of you, that’s all.”

Eddie felt himself smiling uncontrollably, and he looked down at Stan’s hand, reaching for it slowly.

“Yeah?”

Stan gulped, a blush spreading across his face.

“Yeah.”

The other interlocked their fingers, and rested his head on the taller’s shoulder, sighing contently.

“You always reminded me of a sunflower.”

Stan leaned his head on Eddie’s.

“Really? Why?”

  
Eddie looked down, then shrugged.

“It’s just,” he looked back up at him, “they symbolize sunshine, happiness, and longevity. And we’ve been friends for so long, so it makes sense...”

Stan smiled down at him as he continued.

“Besides, you-” he paused for a second, then looked the other in the eyes nervously, “You make me happy, Stan. You’re like sunshine, even if you’re not always so.. positive. You light up a room.”

They kept eye contact for a moment in silence, and before Eddie knew it, Stan was leaning in ever so slightly, his voice small.

“Eddie?”

His breath got caught in his throat, and he simply nodded.

“Is this okay?” Stan asked, leaning in more.

Eddie looked over him for a second, then pressed their lips together.

It was everything Stan had hoped for. Soft. Gentle. Loving. After years of pining, years of ignoring all he had felt, bottling it up only to rant to Richie about it on occasion, he finally got what he wanted so badly.  
Little did he know, Eddie was just as happy. Fireworks were going off in his head, and everything was like static. The last time he kissed a boy, his mother’s words echoed in his head, telling him of how sick he was, how shameful. But now, he was in another world, one full of only warmth and joy, and not even his mother could disrupt it.

As Stan pulled away, Eddie’s eyes fluttered open, and he giggled.

“You’re really like a sunflower, aren’t you?”

Stan sighed happily and squeezed Eddie’s hand.

“And you’re a yellow warbler.”

  
‘Yeah,’ Stan thought, ‘This is definitely my happy place.’

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is my first fic here so,,, be gentle with me :,) i hope you liked it though! any feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
